Three Cries
by ShoutToTheWorld
Summary: 2 years ago, Mikan died because of Natsume. Natsume is tortured because of it, and commits suicide but fails. What happens when a girl who can't remember her past appears in front of Natsume? Will it be Mikan?


_Disclaimer: Really, if Gakuen Alice were mine, would I be writing fanfiction here?_

* * *

_Chapter 1 of Three Cries._

"_They say that a man cries only 3times in a lifetime."- a Korean traditional saying_

"_남자는 태어나서 생에 딱__3__번 운다__."- the original Korean version_

_Flashback_

_Natsume's POV_

"_NOOOOO!!!! Mikan!!!"_

_The blood dripped out from her stomach. I froze, not wanting to take in the reality of the situation. _

_She was stabbed. All because of me. Oh, only if I had listened to her and not been so selfish._

_I crawled to her bleeding body and held her pale face between my hands. _

"_Why?? Why did you jump in?? The guy was aiming for me! Why??" I was crying, screaming my lungs out because of my anger and frustration. She had jumped in front of me when the man that I was fighting aimed a knife at me._

"_Be…Because I… l… love you, idiot……… wou… wouldn't you h… have jumped in fr… front of me too, if y…. you were in the same sit… situation?" The bleeding was getting worse, and her chest was heaving up and down painfully because of the lack of blood. _

"_J… just wait, ok? I'll go and get us out of here, and you'll be fine, I promise. " I said, shaking madly. This couldn't be happening. Mikan couldn't be dying. Because of me. _

"…"

" … _mikan?? Mikan??? MIKAN??? Answer me!!!! " Was she dead?? The whole world came crashing down around me_

_._

"_S… stop screaming idiot……… I'm t… .trying n… not to talk too m… much, it h…hurts."_

"_Of course Mikan, you just wait right here. I'll be right back." I ripped off part of my t-shirt and tied it around her wound. _

"… _Na…Natsume?? "_

"…_. What? Don't talk to much, your wound might…" she cut me off._

"_I love you." She didn't stutter. She looked into my eyes and said one more time, "I love you."_

_I could feel the tears welling up in my eyes. "Of course you do, MIkan, of course you do. And you know that I love you too."_

_I stood up, wiping the tears away from my eyes. The man that stabbed her was standing in front of me, looking disbelievingly at his own hands. He was trembling from head to toe, probably from the fear of the act that he'd committed._

_I glared at him, without any emotion in my eyes. I said quietly," Look at what you've done. Tell me, how are you going to make up for this??"_

_He answered shakily, "I… I didn't do anything! I was… I was aiming for you, but that girl just jumped in by herself!"_

_I could feel the burning rage inside of me. I lost control of my senses, and started to pummel the man. " You… *grunt* are the most *grunt* fucking son of a bitch *grunt* that I have ever *grunt* seen " by the time I was done, I couldn't make out his face, it was all covered in blood and bruises. _

_I went over to Mikan and carried her body bridal-style. _

…_.. Limp. Cold. Something wasn't right._

"_Mikan?" I prayed for an answer. I pleaded for an answer._

"_Mikan!" I said the second time, in a frantic voice._

_My brain knew she was dead. My eyes knew she was dead. There were tears leaking out of them. But my heart didn't know. It was still beating at her scent, her presence. _

_I took out my phone and called 911. They took her into surgery. I never stopped praying, even when her family came, or when her mother slapped my face, or when her brother started to hit me._

_She had to live._

_17hours later, she came out on a bed. Covered…… with a white cloth._

_No, blanket. Maybe she was cold._

_The doctor told her family that he was sorry. _

'_Sorry? Sorry for what?' I thought. 'He just saved her life!' _

_The doctor walked over to me with a serious look on his face_

"_I'm sorry, Mr. Hyuuga. The paramedics were too late. Ms. Sakura has passed away. I did everything I could to save her."_

_I grabbed the doctor's neck, but let go of it. _

_Who was I kidding._

_Mikan didn't die because of the doctor._

_She died…_

_She died…_

_because of me._

_I lifted up the cloth to see Mikan's pale face._

_Dead. Death. These words started to strangle me._

_Something came crashing down on me. I had to get out of here. _

_I ran and ran and ran. There was a river in front of me. I jumped in, willing to die. _

_But I lived._

_I woke up in a hospital room._

_I killed the person that I loved most in the world. The person that loved me most in the world. But I lived._

_I never went to see her dead body again, not even to her funeral. I wasn't confident enough not to commit suicide after seeing her so cold and pale because of my silly mistake._

_That was 2 years ago. That was the story of my first, last, and only love._

… _and my first cry._

_The word I want to say the most: Mikan._

_-Natsume Hyuuga._

* * *

_Well, that was my first chapter of this fanfiction._

_I've actually written fanfiction before, in a different account for Gakuen Alice, but it kinda turned out sucky so I gave up._

_It's not something to brag about, but that's what happened, so...._

_anyway, please read and review._

_Oh, and Natsume was kind of OOC here, but that's because he's in L.O.V.E._

_I mean, you can't expect someone to be calm and cool when the person that they love is dying because of them, it just doesn't make sense._

_AGAIN ,PLEASE READ AND REVIEW._


End file.
